


home is with you

by gaysandghouls



Category: Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Bad Flirting, Banter, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Living Together, M/M, Moving In Together, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara Loves Steven Lim, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Shane Madej Loves Steven Lim, Silly, Steven Lim Loves Ryan Bergara, Steven Lim Loves Shane Madej, Too Many Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysandghouls/pseuds/gaysandghouls
Summary: Ryan and Shane finally move in together and it's all domestic bliss, they have fun, they joke with each other.... it's just perfect.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Steven Lim, Ryan Bergara/Steven Lim/Shane Madej, Steven Lim/Shane Madej
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	1. Chapter 1

It had been ages before they finally decided. They kept making plans at 2 am, tipsy and tired, looking at adverts and finding an area that they both liked, with an apartment big enough for everything they needed, close enough to the essential stuff only to have those plans scraped the next time they got tipsy and looked at apartments. 

Then it was the whole deal of deciding when to make the move and what things they would keep from their own places and what they would sell. Shane argued that his sofa was a sensible sofa for people of their age while Ryan wanted to keep a recliner.

“You know that Obi is used to not scratching things, but it’s way easier to overlook the tiny claw holes on fabric than leather, right?” Shane sighs, sprawled on his couch with the aforementioned criminal on his lap, the light coming from the window shines just right, making Shane look like he has a halo.

“Yeah, but I really like those recliners, Shane,” Ryan sighs from the kitchen. “We can keep it in the office, and ban him from entering… I know I’ll have to deal with kitty hair on the bedsheets, just have to crank up on the benadryl and I’ll be fine, but I’d like to keep the recliner and avoid that Obi practices for his piercer business on it,” he adds as he walks out of the kitchen with the bowl of popcorn. 

Shane nods. “Yeah, we can keep it in the office, if it’s big enough… gonna have to measure that too.” He smiles. 

* * *

Once they have an appointment to check out the apartment everything becomes easier, it’s more real now. But it’s stressful, juggling all they have to do with Watcher plus a moving and getting their credit scores and previous rental history paperwork ready. It’s a hassle, but after they sign the lease and a week later, after they’re done bringing some boxes inside the empty apartment it’s worth it. Ryan feels as if he’s filled to the brim with emotions he can’t start to describe, his hands are shaky as he turns to pull Shane into a hug, feeling how the hands of his boyfriend are also shaky and how wildly his heart is beating on his chest. 

“We did it… it’s- it’s done, _fuck,_ I can’t believe this… we made it.” He sighs against Shane’s chest. Ryan doesn’t move for a couple of minutes, and neither does Shane, they just stand in the middle of their soon-to-be living room and look around, Ryan already has ideas for the decoration and where to put the framed art and some of the auxiliary tables with trinkets.

They spend most of their day bringing stuff in and assembling their bed because Ryan refused to sleep on a mattress on the floor even if it was for one night. So after setting up a couple of decorations and getting out the kitchen stuff for later use they dragged the bed into the bedroom, grumbling as they assembled it, and for a second Ryan would have liked to desist and just sleep on the floor, but then he looks up from his corner of the bed to see Shane; hair messy, a focused frown, and his tongue peeking out as he tightened the screws of that leg of the bed. The sight put a smile on Ryan’s face and he got back to work, finishing his own corner and moving to the next. 

It wasn’t like they had forgotten how exhausting it was to move houses, but they still were a little shocked when they fell into bed before even midnight. 

“Well… now we know the bed holds up” Shane smirks after flopping down rather gracelessly, getting comfortable on his side of the bed.

“It would have been funny if it didn’t tho” Ryan says while he changes into his pajamas “we would have probably needed a new base for it, and we would have to carry it in here again… I’m glad we live in a third floor” 

Shane laughs, stretching not unlike a cat “I really hope we don’t break it, I like this bed”

“Yeah, it would be real bad for your back to break the bed _and_ then have to drag up the new one” Ryan chuckles, winking at Shane, going into full laughter when he catches his boyfriend’s reaction to the joke.

He was glad he had a home with Shane, and he wouldn't change anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven gets on the mix

They were happy together, they really were. But Ryan could see a little spark in Shane's eyes whenever they hung out with Steven. It was on the way Shane laughed, the way his body unconsciously moved towards Steven's, oscillating between him and Ryan's. He would be a blind man if he didn't see how Shane was gravitating toward their friend. 

He couldn't find himself to be bothered by this, it was nice to see his boyfriend and his best friend interacting so freely and without holding back. Ryan thought that he would get jealous if Shane got a bit more touchy with Steven, but once he fully leaned on the blue-haired boy during a shoot, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. But Ryan wasn't jealous, he felt a warmth blooming on his chest, he wanted to be sandwiched between them, he wanted to have Shane in the middle, to have Steven- any and all iterations. 

As he realized how close Shane was getting to Steven, he also realized the depth of his feelings for his friend.

It still came as a surprise when he kissed Shane one day and told him what he had seen this last few months, pinning Shane to the wall and not letting him speak as he kissed down his neck.

"I don't mind- fuck, I thought I would, but every time I see you close to him… I want you to get closer, I wanna have both of you on my arms" he mumbles, feeling Shane's stubble against his lips "I wanna wake up to the both of you in bed… and if how you look at him is any indication, I'm sure you would agree with me" 

He can't help but laugh when Shane nods, fervently even as he pulls Ryan up for a kiss. And Ryan knows that they'll have to talk about this, that it would make issues arise. But right now he wanted to have Shane close, to caress his skin and make him think of a future with Steven. 

* * *

Flirting with Steven proves more difficult than Ryan anticipated. He hopes that it's not their flirting skills but that Steven brushes it off as another joke they're making. It's a little discouraging, but eventually they came up with a plan. It's a dumb plan, but it's all they had.

They were filming _Too Many Spirits_ and they were tipsy, bordering on drunk but playing it up a little for the camera. Shane had winked at Steven twice now, and the sprawl of his legs was such a clear invitation that Ryan at times he got lost into the empty space and how easy it would be to fill it, or to spread Shane's legs further to have room for Steven too. 

He had also done his fair share of flirting, smiling and licking his lips, keeping his hair messy in a pretty way, trying to be enticing. But he mostly got asked if he needed a glass of water or to take a break, despite the fact that the camera's battery was running low.

Shane gave him a glance and leaned over to mumble something about after the shoot, but Ryan was lost in the way Steven's hands wrapped around the bottles he was pouring. 

°~°~°~ 

Apparently, Shane had a backup plan. He had tugged Ryan into a corner of his parent's kitchen and then they had waited for Steven to finish picking up some of the glasses, bringing them to the sink, and then Shane was walking up to him, tapping his shoulder and smirking down at Steven. 

"Hey, Stevie" he says 

Ryan leans against a counter, waiting for this to unfold, since Shane didn't share his plan.

"Uh, hi guys, you doing okay? I know I slipped in more alcohol than I should have but-" 

"We're great," Shane grins as he gives him a once over "I was just wondering… are we that bad at flirting or do you just have higher standards, golden boy?" He leans a little closer, making Steven back away against the sink behind him "if we're not welcomed… well, we will fuck off, but if you're just waiting for confirmation this is your chance, baby, we both want this- if you would have us, that is" 

Steven stammers, hands gripping the edge of the sink and cheeks tinted red. Ryan wants nothing more than to step in and reassure Steven that everything's okay. But he also doesn't want to overwhelm him, so he settles for a nod and a soft smile when his friend glances at him.

"It's okay Stevie, we won't do anything you don't want, I promise, just- if you wanna talk about this we can, but we do want you, and not just for a night… we wanna take you out on dates and the whole deal with you…" Ryan looks down "although I think we would need a bigger apartment if you wanna move in" he can feel as his cheeks reddened. 

He looks up when he hears Shane and Steven's laugh. The blue haired boy nods and then he tugs Shane down to press a short kiss to his lips. 

"I can get you two home, but I think we should talk first" Steven smiles, playfully pushing Shane away to get closer to Ryan, giving him a kiss too "let's go home, yeah?"


End file.
